The major goals of this research remain the use of quantitative techniques to: 1) improve the sensitivity and specificity of the detection of transitional cell carcinoma and its precursors in the urinary bladder, 2) improve the clinical management of patients through the generation of diagnostic and prognostic information, and 3) improve the understanding of the biology of the various neoplastic processes in the urinary bladder. Multidimensional slit-scan (MDSS) technology is used to provide quantitative measurement or cell components. This technology provides low resolution morphological features together with quantitative multiparameter fluorescence and light scatter measurements on cells in flow. Specific aims include: A) Assess the sensitivity and specificity of multiparameter MDSS flow measurements to neoplasia through studies on bladder irrigation specimens. This study may provide information useful in subclassification and diagnosis; B) Assess the prognostic significance of information derived from propidium iodide DNA measurement, selected monoclonal markers, and MDSS morphological features on specimens from patients undergoing intravesical therapy for bladder cancer. This includes prospective longitudinal studies using bladder irrigation specimens and retrospective longitudinal studies on paraffin embedded material from patients with initial low grade lesions. Features will be correlated with treatment remission, progression and survival; C) Evaluate a series of monoclonal antibodies supplied through collaboration with Dr. Yves Fradet using bladder irrigation and tissue specimens; D) Continue expansion of the Analytical Cytology Unit bladder cancer data base. Reduce the complex set of clinical and flow cytometric data to a form useful in the clinical setting; E) Continue studies on histogram comparison, analysis, interpretation and significance; F) Develop techniques for the use of voided urine as a specimen source through parallel microscope based and MDSS flow studies on bladder irrigation and voided urine specimens. G) Continue studies in support of the goals of the ongoing Bladder Cancer Flow Cytometry Network; H) Continue analysis of our Acridine Orange data to guide further use of this fluorochrome; I) Validate flow cytofluorometry specimen preparation and staining procedures using MDSS low resolution morphological features; and J) Improve the transportability of the slit-scan technology by defining the minimum instrument configuration required for generation of clinically useful features.